Of Song Fics
by fuyu jin
Summary: Collection of songs and stories about Erestor and Glorfindel. Slash. Erestor/Glorfindel pairing. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORESS' NOTE:** Hi everyone! I'm back! But this time, with another pairing in hand. I'm still thinking if I'm going to continue with my last story: "For the Passion of Thy Love." But I really really really want to write a story about my latest favorite slash pairing: Erestor and Glorfindel! Yaaay! I think I'll focus on this collection of short fics first. Well, this was supposed to be a collection of song fics, but since some nice person informed that it's already prohibited to use song materials from other artists (of which I really I had no idea, so I'm so sorry), I have to edit this chapter and delete the lyrics of the song. But, I strongly suggest you hear the song 'Fallin" by Tyler Ward first, or you can read the story while listening to the song, because it really adds a little drama. Well, I hope you will enjoy this one. And hopefully I could pull off the next story without using any song. I think I should change the title too, what do you think? Hmmm?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR**

LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR

**Fallin'**

A new captain has arrived. It was the news that greeted him upon his return from a meeting in Lothlorien. Glorfindel, lord of the House of the Golden Flower, hero of Gondolin, was reborn to serve Elrond Peredhel, and to aid them in their fight against the growing evil in Middle Earth.

A feast would be held in honour of this elf, a celebration for his return. All of Imladris was buzzing in excitement; elves were running to and fro, hastily making their way to perform their appointed tasks. Minstrels were practicing their music and tuning their instruments; Kitchen staffs were trying to out-do their selves, from the recipes up to the food presentation; The servants were busy decorating the Hall of Fire, making sure that it would justify its name.

While these goings-on happened, Erestor, Chief Advisor of Elrond, silently walked along the corridors of the Last Homely House, making his way towards his safe haven –his chamber, not giving any attention to the said celebration. Yes, he was the Chief Advisor, and he knew he should partake in this event. But he was so tired. Surely they won't object if he slept for the rest of the day. After all, even the most powerful elf deserved some rest and peace, right? And besides, he wasn't interested in joining any feast anyway. And he wasn't excited about this warrior reborn - not that he was ungrateful for the additional help, it's just that he was very much convinced that this elf, being an elf lord in Gondolin, was definitely a spoiled, boastful and arrogant elf. He would just be pissed with him. He might as well spend the rest of the day to relax and rest, so when the inevitable introduction came, he won't be too much cranky. Surely Elrond would let him be excused from the feast-

"Erestor?" A voice called as he was about to enter his room.

-Or not.

"Elrond." He replied as he closed his door again and faced his lord.

Elrond smiled broadly at him before pulling him in a hug, a gesture he gladly returned. "I'm glad for your safe return, mellon nin," Elrond said as they parted. "I hope your journey was uneventful?"

"Aye, it is. May I invite you for a drink?" Erestor offered as he was about to open his door again.

"Nay, nay, it's alright. I know you are tired. Just have some rest, for you will need it later tonight."

"Elrond –" Erestor was about to protest, but was cut-off by his lord's stern look.

"Erestor, you always find ways to escape from celebrations. But not this time. I wouldn't take no as an answer."

"But –"

"I want you to meet our new captain. I'm sure you will like him."

Erestor raised an eyebrow, but Elrond matched it with two. He sighed defeated and gave in.

"Alright, I'll be there tonight."

Elrond's smile was a triumphant one. "Perfect!" And with that, the lord of Imladris disappeared with a whirl of his robes, leaving Erestor to sulk .

'So much for my well-deserved peace,' Erestor thought as he entered his chambers.

_..._

EXTRAVAGANT. That's how one could describe the hall of fire tonight. Out of place. That's how one could describe Erestor tonight as he walked his way towards the balcony.

"Well, I must congratulate you, my friend, for succeeding in making yourself stand out tonight. Black robes, unadorned hair, sombre look amidst this colourful environment. Tsk, we won't surely lose you in the crowd." Elrod said as he suddenly appeared beside Erestor, matching the advisor's footsteps.

Erestor released a heavy sigh when they reached the comfort of the balcony. He stared at the moonlit gardens of Imladris for a moment, finding comfort in the darkness ahead. He then tilted his head a little to look at his friend, who stood beside him, back leaning at the balustrade.

"You only said that I should attend the feast. You didn't mention what I should wear and what I should look."

Elrond raised an eyebrow before he slowly took a sip from his wineglass. "Last time I check, the feast is in the Hall of Fire, not in the balcony."

Erestor's smile broadened a little as he turned around and leaned his back against the balustrade, mimicking Elrond's position.

"Last time I check, this balcony is still a part of the Hall of Fire."

And that was when he saw him. A sight that glued his gaze inside the hall. There, standing with his back facing him, was an elf dressed in white robes that seemed to shimmer on its own; his golden hair flowed smoothly, like silk, upon his back; he stood tall, that there would be no mistaking of the prowess and nobility that he possessed.

The look of awe from Erestor's face did not go unnoticed by Elrond, so he followed his friend's gaze. As soon as he found out what it was that seemed to strike his quiet advisor, a knowing smile formed on his lips.

Elrond walked towards the golden elf, blocking Erestor's view in the process. Erestor watched Elrond's back as the lord of Imladris made his way towards the hall. His brows furrowed when his lord stopped just behind the golden elf. The latter turned around to face Elrond, but Erestor could still not see his face, for Elrond and the mystery elf were of the same height.

Elrond then turned around and caught Erestor's eyes. The peredhel walked towards him, a mischievous smile on his lips, his gaze never releasing that of Erestor's. They stared at each other for a moment: one scheming, one confused. Erestor looked past Elrond's shoulders, then his eyes widened, his body stiffened and his hand shook in sudden nervousness when he noticed that the golden elf was walking right behind Elrond.

Erestor took a deep breath, and then slowly released it. He repeated the process until he finally convinced himself to calm down. 'Calm yourself, calm yourself, he's just another elf, why are you acting as such?' Erestor berated himself as the two elves neared him.

Elrond stopped right in front of Erestor, and his smile was so annoying Erestor was itching to wipe it off of the peredhel's face.

"I think a proper introduction is in order. Erestor, I want you to meet our new captain – Glorfindel." Elrond stepped aside, finally revealing the face of that mysterious elf. "Glorfindel, this is my chief advisor – Erestor."

Handsome… glorious… words couldn't fully describe the vision in front of him. Perfect… never did he imagine that he would meet someone so… perfect: those deep blue eyes, which seems to see the depth of his soul. That nose, so perfect he felt the urge to trace his finger on it. Those enticing lips, curved in a smile that made his knees tremble. It took a lot of his will power not to fall on his knees upon seeing that ethereal face. And when the golden elf spoke, he heard a song that he never heard before – a sweet music that would always be in his heart.

"_Mae govannen,_ Master Erestor. It is a pleasure to meet you," and the golden elf inclined his head to the side, never breaking eye contact.

...

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Glorfindel. I welcome you to Imladris," Erestor managed to reply and inclined his head in return, though he averted his eyes, for he believed that his heart would burst if he continued to hold those intense gaze.

The sound of a thousand bells rung through his ears as Glorfindel laughed merrily.

"Truly? Well there's only one thing to do to prove your words," Glorfindel declared before looking at Elrond. I am very much inclined to accept his offered welcome."

"Offer? I didn't –" Erestor tried to protest, but was cut-off by Elrond.

"By all means, Glorfindel. This is your feast, you should enjoy every bit of it."

And with that, Glorfindel took Erestor's hand and firmly but gently dragged the stunned elf towards the hall. Despite his shock, he still managed to look back at Elrond, whose large grin matched that of Glorfindel.

'Oh, you just wait Elrond, I'll definitely get back to you. And when I do, you won't be able to grin like that. Ever. Again.'

"Wait!" Erestor demanded as he tried to release his hands from Glorfindel's grip. He would try to stop in place every now and then, but Glorfindel could not be deterred. The lithe advisor was no match with the Golden warrior.

They continued their advances towards the dance floor, and Glorfindel only stopped when they were already in the middle of the crowd. Glorfindel's abrupt halt brought Erestor tumbling towards him. The golden elf turned around quickly so that he could hold Erestor within his arms as the raven elf found himself pressed against strong and muscular chest.

Glorfindel smiled gently at the stunned elf looking up at him. Slowly, he slid his hands on Erestor's and wrapped it around his neck. Erestor blinked, and he was suddenly brought out of his stupor.

"I don't know how to dance!" Erestor exclaimed distraughtly as he attempted to pull back his hands, but Glorfindel held on to them tightly, keeping them upon his neck.

"Then just follow me," he cajoled, staring intently down at the advisor, never leaving his gaze as he gently rested his own hands upon the advisor's hips. And follow Erestor did, as Glorfindel took the lead.

...

Thump Thump… Thump Thump…

Day and night danced with each other. Hushed whispers joined the music as the pair swirled around the danced floor, caught up within their own world, enveloped within their own magical moment. As this moment happened, the only thing that Erestor heard was the furious beating of his heart.

Thump Thump… Thump Thump…

Nothing else mattered. Neither one noticed the approving looks of those watching. Neither one saw the satisfied smiles of their spectators. Neither one heard the words uttered in agreement of how perfect they were together.

Thump Thump… Thump Thump…

...

The whole night went on with the two of them surprisingly inseparable. They danced together, ate together, conversed together, laughed together, or just simply kept each other company.

And when the party was over, Glorfindel offered Erestor to walk with him to his chambers, of which the latter accepted. They walked through the corridors in a comfortable silence. No words were spoken. No words were needed.

"Thank you, Lord Councillor, for the wonderful evening. I greatly enjoyed your company." Glorfindel said when they reached Erestor's door.

"I still think I didn't offer you a dance as a sign of my welcome." Erector retorted –the desired stern effect was lost for he couldn't help the blissful smile on his lips.

Glorfindel laughed at that, and the butterflies at Erestor's stomach flew anew.

"Indeed you didn't. But I saw no regret in your eyes anyway."

Erestor couldn't deny that, and he couldn't stop the small blush that crept up his cheeks. He bowed down his head in futile attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Glorfindel chuckled at that, and he took the liberty to put his forefinger under the councillor's chin to gently tilt his head up. Then his thumb gently caressed Erestor's cheek.

"I really had a good night. And I'm looking forward to many more nights like this one on the future."

Intense blue eyes held adorable green ones and the next thing Erestor knew was those soft lips were pressed against his cheek.

"Good eve, councillor, until tomorrow," Glorfindel said, and he turned to walk from the hallway towards his own chambers.

"G-good eve, captain," Erestor managed to stammer, but Glorfindel heard it clearly.

The blonde stopped and looked back to give Erestor one more charming smile before continuing his walk.

_..._

Erestor just kept on staring at the retreating elf, his hand touching his cheek, relishing the tingling sensation of the kiss.

It was not until the blonde rounded up the corridor that Erestor entered his chamber. He closed the door, leaned back against it, slowly slid down for his knees became weak and his heart pounding furiously inside his chest, and continued smiling like a ninny.

He hated parties, was not interested in attending feasts, and ignored celebrations. But for once, he was thankful that he let Elrond to persuade him in attending this one, for on this particular night… he met Glorfindel. Instead of regret, he found happiness… he found a friend… he found light… he found love…

...

Erestor found himself falling in a pit, with nothing to hold on to, with nothing to stop his descend. But for some odd reason, he didn't mind, he wasn't afraid, and so he let himself fall, enveloped in feeling of warmth, sunshine, and rightness of it all

LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR-LOTR

Well? What can you say? Please don't forget to leave a review okay? If you find any grammatical error, please do inform so I can improve it. It's a learning process for me. Thanks! See you on the next song!


	2. Everything has Changed

**Authoress' Note:** Here's my second story! :) Though, I intended to make a stories inspired by particular songs, and making a sequel should not be an option, I decided to make an exemption. This chapter is the sequel of the first chapter (obviously). The song that inspired me to make this fic is "Everything has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. And since song lyrics are not allowed, please let t be known that the dots signifies each stanza of the song. And just like with the first fic, I suggest to hear the song first or you can listen to the song while reading this fic. :) Oh, by the way, thankl you for the reviews and thank you for liking my newest story. Hope you will enjoy this one too. I love you guys!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own LOTR

...

Dazzling lights, sumptuous food, lively music, grand décor, feisty company – life is good, being Glorfindel – a reborn warrior and all. Honestly, he didn't ask for a feast in his honour, but his new lord insisted, saying that this was also a great excuse for the residents of Imladris to relax and enjoy. So naturally, he accepted. It's not that he wasn't fond of celebrations. In fact, when Gondolin still stood, there was no feast he didn't attend. The reason why he was having second thoughts was because he believed that he should not have any special treatment. Oh well, since he was already here and the feast was proving to be a promising one, he might as well enjoy the moment.

"Lord Glorfindel?" A beautiful voice pulled him out of his musings. He looked down, for he as looking up in wonder, at the silver-haired elf that suddenly appeared before him. "You seemed to me like a child seeing a festival for the first time," teased the elf, which Glorfindel recognized as the one who greeted him upon his arrival alongside Elrond.

"Ah, Master Lindir. You must forgive my childish amusement, mellon nin. Although I do not regret it for it brought you glee," Glorfindel said light-heartedly. The head minstrel laughed at that and said "well, I still have some spare time before my performance later this night, and seeing that you need someone to suffer your… 'amazement' with our vast hall, I think I'll keep you company, that is if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I would appreciate it very much."

The two new friends started a friendly conversation, with few interruptions every now and then when someone would greet Glorfindel. Lindir gladly answered all of Glorfindel's inquiries, somehow helping the Elda to be familiar with his new home.

A tap on his shoulder made Glorfindel to look behind him, and he turned completely around as he found his new lord smiling broadly at him, that kind of smile that exciting elflings had when they wanted to show you something. So very un-lord like…

"My lord Elrond," Glorfindel greeted as he put his hand over his heart and bowed down slightly. Lindir did the same.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, may I borrow Glorfindel for a moment, Master Lindir? I just want to introduce him to our Chief Advisor," Elrond said, over excitement painfully written all over his face. Lindir, ever an intelligent elf, instantly understood that his lord was playing match maker.

"Oh… of course, my lord. I'm about to perform any minute now, anyway. So, Glorfindel, see you around my friend." And then Lindir gave the Elda a friendly hug and discreetly whispered "and please, bear with lord Elrond."

"Eh?" Glorfindel was totally confused, more so when Lindir gripped his shoulders and smiled tightly, as if giving him sympathy.

"Glorfindel? Follow me, please," Elrond beckoned him, and then turned around, knowing that Glorfindel would follow. Elrond led Glorfindel through the crowd, forward they walked until they reached the balcony, where a raven-haired elf was waiting. He couldn't see the face of the said elf yet, for Elrond was blocking his view.

"I think a proper introduction is in order. Erestor, I want you to meet our new captain – Glorfindel." And the Elrond stepped aside, finally revealing the face of the elf. Time stopped as he took in the vision in front of him. Bright green eyes, supple red lips, alabaster skin, and long, silky raven hair. He had no idea that one of the Valars walked Middle Earth.

"Glorfindel, this is my chief advisor, Erestor."

His heart was beating so fast, his soul trying to soar up high as he basked in the beauty of the elf in front of him. With all his might, he forced himself out of his daze, lest the beautiful elf thought him rude.

"Mae govannen, Erestor, it's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted as he inclined his head. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't take his eyes off from Erestor. And when the raven beauty replied –

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Glorfindel. I welcome you to Imladris."

-aye! Who said that life was good? Life was great!

…..

Blue sapphire eyes as the dream ended, but a blissful smile started to form at Glorfindel's lips as he recalled his dream. No, not dream, but memories of last night. He kept lying on his bed, staring dreamily at the ceiling, seeing the raven beauty that is Erestor.

_Is this love?_

Glorfindel glanced at his window. It was still dark outside, and he knew that the sun would not be up soon, but he decided to rise up and start his work. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway, not with the thoughts of Erestor repeatedly playing on his mind. And besides, the earlier he got started, the earlier he would get things done. The earlier he finished his tasks, the more free time he would had, and that was not good… It was great!

As Glorfindel went through his day, Erestor constantly entered his mind. Every dark-haired ellon he would see, he would imagine that it was Erestor: it was Erestor's green eyes that he was staring at; it was Erestor's full lips that were smiling at him; it was Erestor's sweet voice he was hearing.

_Am I in love?_

The events from last night kept on replaying on his mind, and it would made him smile unconsciously, and then he would daydream, and then his trainees would thought that there was something wrong with their new captain.

It was near midday when he finally finished his tasks for the day, thanking himself that he did the paper works first thing in the morning. And now, he could finally do his plan.

He first talked to Elrond, asking permission to be excused from the noon meal. AT first, the lord of Imladris was hesitant, saying that it was the first time the new captain would join them at the table. But after a few explanations, the peredhel turned from hesitant to encouraging, and shooed Glorfindel light-heartedly.

Glorfindel's second stop was the kitchen. The poor cook was helpless against Glorfindel's onslaught as he charmed her into giving him some particular food. Feeling guilty, the golden elf tried to make it up to her by giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a sign of gratitude, then off he went.

_Aye, I know I'm in love_

…..

"A picnic?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Just… the two of us?"

"Well… I hope so… if it's okay with you…"

A few moment of silence.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Then Glorfindel flashed his most adorable smile. Erestor blushed and looked down at the papers on his desk.

"But… it's already noon meal… and Elrond –"

"-is fine with it," Glorfindel cut off. He bent down and folded his arms on the desk, so that he could be eye level with Erestor.

"Master Erestor?" Glorfindel called when the raven elf still refused to meet his gaze.

"Well, if it's okay with Elrond…" Erestor trailed off. Glorfindel gently took the delicate hands and cradled it with his large ones, and this time, Erestor did look up.

"I know this is such a bold request, and you may find it outrageous, given the fact that I'm just new here and we just met last night… But you see, I… I really wanted to do this, and I feel that if I don't do this now, I might lose the courage to ask you again." Gone is the charming smile on his face, instead, it was replaced by a serious yet sincere look. "You see, Erestor, I really want to know you. I want to know you better. And maybe you could know me better too."

…..

Fighting. That was all he knew then, to fight against Morgoth's spawns in order to protect his beloved home. Though the city of Gondolin was well hidden, the constant need to kill some orcs was ever present on his mind. Erestor. He was all that matters to him now. Well, him and his duty to protect his new home – Imladris. Ever since they first met, the dark-haired beauty had always occupied his mind, which prompted him to ask the advisor the day after their first meeting to have lunch with him. And that first date was followed by many more. Every morning, he would me waiting outside Erestor's door, so that he would be the first one to greet him good morning, and together they would go to the dining hall to break their fast. Every afternoon, a flower, sometimes s gift, would be delivered to Erestor by one of the training soldiers. And at night, after having dinner with their lord and his family, and before they retire for the night, they would be in either's room, talking over wine or simply playing chess. During those times he spent with Erestor, he noticed something within him that wasn't there when he was still in Gondolin. In the span of two months, everything that he was, everything that he once knew, has changed.

"What are you thinking?" Erestor's question pulled Glorfindel out of his musings. They were having another picnic near the river Bruenin. Under the shade of a big oak tree. Glorfindel looked up at Erestor from where he was lying beside the elf, with his hands behind his head. Erestor was sitting, back leaning against the tree, a book in his delicate hands. Glorfindel held Erestor's gaze before giving him a childish smile.

"You," Glorfindel admitted. Erestor blinked, perplexed.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Glorfindel repeated, before sitting up and moving backwards to also lean against the tree. He gently pried the book from Erestor's hands and put it neatly aside, and then he gathered the advisors hand in his.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Erestor?"

Erestor slowly shook his head.

"You are constantly on my mind; your voice when you speak, your eyes when you look at me, your smile when your amused. Everything about you always occupies me, whether by day or night."

"Well, I do apologize for being such a distraction to you. I can assure you that it wasn't my intention," Erestor said flatly.

Glorfindel chuckled at that. "It may be so, but a distraction you are still to me." Glorfindel grew serious again. "It is not a secret at all that I have been courting you for these past months, right? Say, Erestor, If I promise you that I will be yours until the end of Arda, will you allow it to be mine forever?"

…

"Glorfindel…"

The golden elf instantly let go of the raven-haired elf. He shifted on his seat and looked ahead instead. His heart suddenly dropped at Erestor's low and hesitant tone, but he tried to hide it by laughing, albeit nervously and started to babble.

"I-I'm sorry Erestor, I shouldn't have said that –"

"No, Glorfindel –"

"I know it's still early to ask for your answer. We are, after all, still trying to get to know each other better –"

"Glorfindel –"

"I can fully understand if you –"

"Glorfindel!" Erestor yelled. Well, that shut Glorfindel up. "Will you hear me out?"

"O-okay. I'm sorry."

Erestor gave him a gentle smile. "I have a confession to make, though, I don't think it is truly a confession at all. Remember the night we first met?" Glorfindel nodded. "Even before we were introduced by Elrond, you already caught my attention. And when I finally see you face to face, I knew that my heart is no longer mine, for you already stole it from me." Erestor paused for a while, biting his lower lip as if contemplating his next words. "But you see Glorfindel, we've been seeing each other for more than a month, and yet, I feel that there is still something that holds you back, as if there's a door still not opened. And so, I cannot commit with you, nay, not when there's still something that holds you back, for I fear that in years to come, it might break our hearts," Erestor admitted sadly.

Glorfindel was taken aback by the honest confession and had to close his eyes to stop the sadness that also crept to his heart. To cause such sadness to the one he held dear was more than he could take. And then he opened his eyes again with a fierce determination, and faced the keeper of his heart.

"I admit that fear and insecurity plagues my heart, for everything is new to me, and it wasn't that long since my return, so my past haunts me as if it was just yesterday. But you see, I never felt this way before, I never met someone who made me feel this way before. It's very different now, now that I am given a second chance in life… now that I found you. I wouldn't take even one small thing for granted anymore. For you, my heart, I will conquer the fear and insecurity. Will you give me a chance?"

The smile that Erestor granted him put some flying butterflies on his stomach.

"You don't have to do it alone, Glorfindel, for I am very much willing to help you, if you would let me, that is."

"Nothing would make me happier," he said as he wound his arm around Erestor's shoulders. Erestor rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder before he looked up at Elda. "Yes."

"Huh?" was Glorfindel's confused reply.

"My answer is yes. I agree to be yours."

Glorfindel was silent for a while, he stared down at Erestor, unblinking. Erestor grew worried for the elf's lack of response. He was about to call the Elda when the latter gently pushed his raven head and slowly stood up. Then the next thing the advisor knew he was trying to cover up his face –because he knew that he was as red as a tomato – and his ears – for Glorfindel was dancing and shouting his joy for all of Imladris to hear.

…..

Glorfindel slowly traced his finger on Erestor's face. He watched as the raven elf slept, his chest rose and fell with his even breathing. They were in Erestor's room, but they didn't do anything beside kissing and cuddling. No, he loved Erestor so much to disrespect him. He won't take their relationship to that level until he already put a mithril ring on Erestor's finger. Erector deserved that. He just asked Erestor if he could spend the night with him, for he very much wanted to hold him tonight, just to make sure that this was not all a dream.

Now, he knew that he was complete, and it was Erestor who completed him. He thanked the Valar for this gift, for the second life that was granted to him. He would surely treasure this life; protect it with all his might, for he knew what he would be missing.

Glorfindel leaned in closer to put a kiss on his lover's lips, and hugged him gently before following him to the land of dreams.

Truly, from the moment he met his destiny, everything has changed…

...

I'll be expecting your reviews! Haha. I love you all!


End file.
